


I'm not the girl.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flames will keep me warm, Green Eyed Monster, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Flames will keep me warm.





	I'm not the girl.

Red Curls, pale skin, blue eyes. He loves those blue eyes, and that red hair. His girl.

His lady, his queen. Sansa Stark was his. When their fingers interlocked they fit.

While his and Daenerys’s didn’t. Daenerys wasn’t that girl. The Dragon Queen wasn’t perfect like Sansa.

She knew she could tell from his eyes, he still had something for the Dragon Queen something she thought she couldn’t give him.

Which could. She looked at the Weirwood tree, her grave their children a child with red hair and purple eyes. ‘Our child,’ He rubbed her stomach.

‘Do you miss her?’ ‘Sometimes,’ He replied. But Jon loved Sansa.

Sansa was his. Sansa was his wife. His lover. The mother of his children.

He looked at the dragons. ‘Let’s go for a ride,’ He said.


End file.
